The Joint Graduate Program in Toxicology (JGPT) is a combined effort of Rutgers, the State University of New Jersey and the Robert Wood Johnson Medical School, and is based in the Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences Institute (EOSHI). Founded in 1981, the JGPT has trained more than 140 doctoral students, postdoctoral fellows and physician-scientists. Graduates of the JGPT have forged distinguished careers in academic, industrial and governmental toxicology research. The NIEHS T32 training grant is the driving force of the JGPT. This competitive renewal application requests funding for years 26-30 to support 6 pre-doctoral students and 3 postdoctoral fellows, including a physician-scientist. The central mission of the JGPT is to provide talented students and postdoctoral trainees with rigorous training in contemporary mechanistic toxicology and in-depth expertise in their individual field of research. The training program is highly interdisciplinary, with students performing research rotations with scientists from varied scientific backgrounds. Specialized research tracks in biochemical toxicology, cell signaling and inflammation and neurotoxicology reflect thematic areas in which JGPT faculty members are recognized as leaders. All pre-doctoral trainees perform research rotations within the EOSHI Clinic to gain experience in patient-based environmental medicine. The training is supported by an exceptional research environment centered at EOHSI that includes state-of-the-art instrumentation and strong institutional support, and that synergizes with the NIEHS Center of Excellence in Toxicology, the Cancer Institute of New Jersey, the New Jersey Institute of Food, Nutrition and Disease, the Center for Advance Biotechnology and Medicine and other units involved in environmental health research. Trainees benefit from an outstanding seminar program and close interactions with the local pharmaceutical industry. Intensive efforts are expended to attract students of outstanding quality. The training program vigorously recruits students from under-represented groups. Relevance: The unifying goal of the JGPT and this training grant is to prepare trainees to excel in the competitive and rapidly evolving arena of environmental health sciences. Toxicology is a core discipline in understanding the impact of chemicals on human health. For the last 25 years, this training grant has enabled the JGPT to develop scholars who have become leaders in academic, industrial, and governmental toxicology. Public Health Relevance: The Joint Graduate Program in Toxicology (JGPT) is a training program designed to instruct doctoral students, postdoctoral fellows and physician-scientists in the mechanisms by which exposure to chemicals in the environment cause disease in people, and to devise methods to prevent or treat these diseases. Trainees receive extensive laboratory training in laboratory techniques and emerging scientific concepts. The goal of the program is to train toxicologists to address emerging environmental health issues.